nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Primus
Primus is the creator-god of the Transformers. An ancient and ethereal being whose origins date back to the beginnings of the universe itself, Primus is a multiversal force for good, his life force existing across multiple realities and infinite alternate universes. In each one, he is the final defense against his fallen sibling, Unicron the Chaos-Bringer. Primus eventually transformed himself into the planet Cybertron; from its surface, his creations have risen to defend and patrol the galaxy. Within the depths of Cybertron, the mega-computer Vector Sigma serves as his internal mainframe, and a gateway for select Transformers to access his power. A portion of his lifeforce resides within the Matrix, which often determines the leader of the Autobots. Prophecies of a war to come were written down in his holy covenant as well. The spark of each Transformer is a small piece of Primus's essence, and together they form his lifeforce, the Allspark. Though wise and powerful beyond measure, Primus is neither infallible nor without weakness. At times he has been deceived by mere mortals, and has made miscalculations which jeopardized all of existence, and has been betrayed by one of his earliest creations. Indeed, even the intended agents of his grand plan, the Transformers, have all too frequently become mired in endless civil war. Still, in most realities he has managed to hold the line against Unicron and other threats, either directly or through his innumerable children, the Transformers. Ficiton Primus's plan to contain Unicron's essence in the center of the sun failed when the star collapsed into a massive black hole which threatened not only Cybertron and the universe, but the entire multiverse itself. His energy drained to the point that he had once again been rendered dormant, Primus could now only be awakened and restored to full power by the four ancient Cyber Planet Keys, lost to the far reaches of the galaxy in a failed space bridge experiment eons ago. The magnitude of the threat posed to the multiverse was enough to summon Vector Prime—one of the original thirteen Transformers, who had been following Unicron through the multiverse and repairing the damage he had done—back to Cybertron to aid the Autobots in the quest for the keys. After a while, the Autobots were able to find the focusing device, the Omega Lock, and the keys from Velocitron and Jungle Planet. Bringing all three together caused the group to be drawn into the consciousness of Primus, who spoke through the three Mini-Cons and told his children to "maintain the balance". Eventually, despite continued attempts by both Megatron and Starscream to steal the power of the Cyber Planet Keys, the Autobots were able to gather the keys from Velocitron, the Jungle Planet and Earth, and brought them and their focusing device, the Omega Lock, back to Cybertron. Coupling these three keys with the power of the Matrix, Optimus Prime was able to initiate Primus's transformation from planet mode to robot mode. Communicating with the Autobots through the Mini-Con, Jolt, Primus explained that the destruction of Unicron, the embodiment of the force of evil, had unbalanced the universe, and that only he could seal the black hole and restore order—but to do that, the fourth Cyber Planet Key, from Gigantion, the Giant Planet, was required to reconnect Primus's spark with his body and restore his full power. Attempting to retrieve the Omega Lock, Starscream made a rather pointless attack on Primus, only to be smacked down hard. Balance Shortly thereafter, when Primus was in the process of channelling some of his power into holding back the ever-growing black hole, Starscream tried again, plunging into the energy beam and absorbing some of Primus's power into himself. Starscream expanded in size until he was as large as Primus himself, but Primus did not take this slight lightly, as he converted Cybertron's moons into a pair of mace weapons and relentlessly pounded Starscream into submission. Eventually, the Autobots were able to acquire the final key, as well as to reactivate the four ancient ships which had carried the keys to the respective worlds ages ago—the Atlantis, the Lemuria, the Hyperborea and the Ogygia. Primus fused the four ships together to form the Ark, and with his powers subsequently restored by all four keys, he channelled all of his power through the Ark as a beam, straight into the heart of the black hole. With a massive blast, the black hole was finally sealed, and Primus transformed back into Cybertron—not Cybertron as it had been, but a new Cybertron, infused with the differing aspects of Velocitron, Jungle Planet, Earth and Gigantion, a true paradise for Transformers and humans alike. Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots Category:Gods Category:Neutral